AMOR
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento tan complejo que no es posible explicarlo con pocas palabras. Lo que es cierto es que muchas veces nos impulsa a hacer cosas que nunca llegamos a imaginar. Cuatro letras, cuatro momentos, una canción y un sentimiento que trasmina, permea, abarca y desarrolla muchos otros.
1. A

**Declaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. Esta historia fue realizada sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**A**

Esperaba fervientemente que el silencio sepulcral del auditorio me permitiera analizar con más detalle la situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba en problemas porque no sabía qué demonios hacer para el White day. Mi mente trabajaba arduamente, mientras mi mano izquierda iba de un acorde a otro y los dedos de la derecha raspaban delicadamente las seis cuerdas de mi guitarra, haciendo que de ésta comenzarán a emanar notas suaves, delicadas y tranquilizantes, cuyo eco resonaba por todo el lugar, estimulando mi mente.

Sin embargo, una melodiosa voz interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Abrí los ojos, más por costumbre que por la necesidad de reconocer a la dueña de tan encantadora voz que supera, por mucho, los poéticos cantos de cualquier ninfa y es más hipnotizante que la de todas las sirenas juntas. Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con mi hermano y ya se me ha estado pegando lo cursi. Pero es que es inevitable al tener semejante espectáculo delante de mí.

Traía puesta una falda, la cual le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas; un suéter de manga larga, calcetas y tenis; todos ellos blancos. No sé qué cara habré puesto, que me miró con preocupación y el tono en el que me habló no hizo otra cosa que confirmármelo.

—Yamato, ¿estás bien? —no le contesté inmediatamente.

Mejor me dediqué a examinarla y descubrir que era lo que más me gustaba de ella. Sería su lacio cabello pelirrojo, o sus ojos cobrizos. Tal vez su esbelta figura, o su hermosa sonrisa. Su tersa piel, o su asombrosa habilidad para detectar las penas de otros. No lo sé a ciencia cierta.

—Sí, no te preocupes, estaba pensando en el espectáculo que tenemos que dar dentro de unos días —contesté. Su rostro cambió e hizo una de las tantas sonrisas que me gustan, la de comprensión.

—No te preocupes Yamato, ya verás que cualquier cosa que hagas será muy buena —me dijo y no podía hacer otra cosa que responder su gesto con una sonrisa.

El sonido de un fuerte portazo nos devolvió a la realidad. Dirigí mi mirada a la puerta y me di cuenta que Taichi acababa de llegar con una cara de pocos amigos. Cuando se puso frente a nosotros se quedó parado, tomó un respiro y se estiró su castaña melena, me sigue sorprendiendo las dimensiones que tiene, simplemente no es normal. Aunque el pelo lila de Miyako tampoco lo es.

Venía vestido con un pantalón negro, tenis blancos y una playera azul. Estoy comenzando a creer que todas las playeras que tiene en su guardarropa son de ese color, exceptuando la de su uniforme de futbol y las de la escuela.

—Cálmate Tai, ¿qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó mi amada Sora con ese tono de preocupación que le dedica a todas esas personas que le importan.

—Nada, simplemente me acabo de topar con mi hermana y con Takeru, se dirigían a la biblioteca e iban tomados de la mano —contestó.

La situación no me sorprendió, Taichi es muy celoso de su hermana, pero algo me decía que no era todo lo que tenía; había algo más que estaba ocultando. Lo había notado muy serio y molesto desde hace varios días y no creó que sólo sean los múltiples pretendientes de Hikari. Pero tampoco me he tomado el tiempo de analizar la situación debido a que tengo el problema del concierto que tengo que dar el mismo día del White day.

—¡Ay Taichi! Deja a la pobrecita de Hikari en paz. Además, Takeru es todo un caballero, respetará a tu hermana por sobre todas las cosas; lo conocemos desde hace mucho —replicó Sora.

—Está bien, creo que exageré un poco —se resignó mi amigo, para ya no seguir discutiendo. Pude notar que ya se había relajado.

—Bueno, ya me voy chicos. Voy a ver a Mimi en un centro comercial y me pidió ir temprano porque tiene una cita en la noche, pero quise venir antes a verte —se despidió de mi con un tierno beso en los labios y de Taichi con un fuerte abrazo.

Lo que me inquietó fue que Taichi se volvió a poner tenso y respondió de una manera muy seca a la despedida de Sora. Estaba molesto de nuevo y seguía sin saber el motivo. Dejé mi guitarra a un lado y puse mi mano derecha en el mentón tratando de repasar lo que acababa de suceder. Fue cuando la verdad se reveló ante mí y no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa Ishida? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de tarado? Ya sabemos que Sora te tiene idiotizado pero no es para que mantengas esa cara todo el tiempo —intentó molestarme, pero yo sabía que mi descubrimiento lo irritaría más.

—Salgamos de aquí, necesito caminar un poco y de paso platicar algo contigo —le dije y él asintió con la cabeza.

Estando afuera comenzamos nuestro andar sin decir una sola palabra. El clima templado hacía que el trayecto fuese tranquilo. El sol estaba oculto entre la nubes y una suave brisa soplaba para refrescar la media mañana. Precisamente por eso elegí cuidadosamente mi atuendo, el cual consistía en un traje negro, el saco de dos botones; zapatos del mismo color y una playera blanca de cuello redondo. Me daban un aire serio, para contrastar con la imagen de lo irresponsable que puede llegar a ser un adolescente. Agregándole que mi aspecto, caucásico, rubio y de ojos azules, me podrían hacer caer en el arquetipo del chico rebelde y desinteresado.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Taichi me preguntó:

—Me imagino que todavía no sabes que regalarle a Sora para el White day, ¿verdad?

—La verdad no, es claro que le voy a dar unos chocolates pero, aparte de eso, me gustaría darle algo especial, algo que no se esperare y la sorprenda. Además, agrégale que los organizadores del evento nos obligaron a presentar una canción nueva, que no hayamos tocado, de preferencia inédita. El concierto es la próxima semana y con todo esto no he logrado pensar que es lo que voy a hacer con estos dos problemas. Cuando estoy pensando en la solución de uno se viene a mi cabeza el otro y estoy hecho un lío.

—Créeme no quisiera ser tú en estos momentos.

—Yo creo que nadie quisiera ser "yo" en una situación como esta.

El muy insensible se empezó a reír en mi cara, lo que me molestó sobremanera. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que era el momento de tomar mi turno y molestarlo seriamente.

—Bueno, aunque mi situación podría estar peor —dije sabiendo que aquello atraería su curiosidad.

—Sinceramente lo dudo pero, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

—Simple, a que estaría mucho peor si estuviésemos en estas fechas, Sora y yo no fuésemos novios y ella tuviera un montón de pretendientes. Eso me haría enojar mucho y todavía más si ni siquiera me tomará en cuenta.

El rostro de Taichi se volvió apacible, era claro que había entendido mi indirecta, no es tan distraído como Daisuke.

—¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta? —preguntó con un tono de voz serio y que no le escuchaba desde que Agumon cayó en manos del Emperador de los digimons.

—Hace unos momentos. Cuando Sora se despidió de ti —respondí de la misma forma. La conversación se había tornado seria.

—Y, ¿qué crees que deba hacer? —esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. No imaginaba que quisiera escuchar mi opinión y mucho menos un consejo.

—Yo pienso que deberías decírselo. La verdad, creo que Mimi también siente algo por ti, no estoy seguro qué, pero estoy convencido de que no le eres indiferente.

Soltó un suspiro, no sé si de alivio o resignación. —Es lo mismo que me dijo mi hermana.

—¡¿Hikari también lo sabe?! —esa pregunta salió en un alto número de decibeles que fueron consecuencia de lo sorpresivo de la información recibida.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero no es necesario que media ciudad también lo sepa! —me regañó.

—Perdóname, simplemente me sorprendió, es todo —me excusé.

—¿Cómo no lo iba a saber? Vivimos en la misma casa y me conoce muy bien como para detectar mis estados de ánimo. No tuve más remedio que sincerarme con ella.

Bueno debo decir que todo eso sonaba lógico. Por lo que decidí retomar el rumbo de la conversación, pero no llegué a hacerlo porque Taichi me volvió a hacer una pregunta:

—Explícame algo. ¿En qué te basas para afirmar que no le soy indiferente a Mimi?

—Por dos razones —comencé mi explicación—. La primera, conocemos a Mimi lo suficiente como para saber que le gusta arreglarse. Pues, ¿recuerdas que el año pasado hicimos una reunión para celebrar el primer aniversario de la derrota de BelialVandemon a la cual ustedes no asistieron porque tu abuela falleció y tuvieron que ir a su funeral?

—Sí lo recuerdo, fue un momento doloroso para todos nosotros. Hikari la pasó mal esos días. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunté? —me cuestionó.

—No seas impaciente. Bueno en esa reunión, para sorpresa de todos, Mimi no se esmeró en su arreglo personal, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los que asistimos. Eso y que en todas las demás reuniones que hemos tenido, y a las cuales has ido, Mimi es la de siempre; aunque falte Jō, Koushiro o el que sea.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No, también he notado que, cuando creé que nadie la ve, se dedica a mirarte.

Taichi no dijo nada más, pero en el fondo sabía que ambas razones le daban ánimos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me di cuenta de que le había dado a mi amigo algo característico de mi hermano: esperanza.

—Muchas gracias Yamato. Ahora te diré que ya encontré la solución a tus problemas.

Paré mi marcha y él lo notó por lo que también se detuvo. Lo miré a los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna pista de que lo que me había dicho de trataba de una broma, pero no la hallé.

—¿Es en serio? —lo interrogué para terminar de salir de mis dudas.

—Claro —me respondió.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué esperas para decirme la solución que se te ocurrió? —pregunté con algo de impaciencia.

—Es fácil, canta una canción romántica, de esas melosas que tanto les gustan a algunas mujeres, y se la dedicas a Sora en el concierto. Para complementar los requisitos que les pidió el organizador del evento pues compones una, aunque no creo que tangas tanto tiempo, o busca a alguien que tenga una inédita y asunto arreglado.

Quedé con la boca abierta de la impresión. Es que me resultaba difícil de creer que semejante idea se la hubiese ocurrido a este pelos de escoba.

—¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió eso? —pregunté aun anonadado.

—No sé, sólo se me vino esa idea a la cabeza. Podría ser que, como no es mi problema, no haya atascado mi mente con tantas preocupaciones y al estar más relajado, mi lucidez es mayor.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no es bueno meterse sustancias que no puedes manejar! —mi comentario volvió a la normalidad nuestra platica.

—¡No digas sandeces Ishida! Te estás buscando una buena tunda.

Seguimos discutiendo hasta que me intrigó saber una cosa y volví a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Cambiando de tema. Entonces, estas molesto porque Mimi va a tener una cita esta noche. Eso quiere decir que lo de nuestros hermanos tomados de la mano sólo fue una excusa para distraernos a Sora y a mí.

—Algo hay de eso. Con esta cita de Mimi he estado excesivamente irritable. Cuando vi a nuestros hermanos así, sí me enojé. Pero creo que fue por descargar mi enojo —respondió.

—Bueno entonces, no te molesta en sí que nuestros hermanos sean tan cercanos.

—No, de hecho Takeru es al único chico al que le tengo la suficiente confianza para encargarle el cuidado de mi hermana, y sé que nunca me va a fallar; confió plenamente en él. Nada me gustaría más que ellos terminaran juntos.

—Entonces oficialmente seríamos familia. Aunque yo creo que hay algo que te alegraría más que nuestros hermanos nos hiciesen emparentar.

—A ver genio y, ¿qué es eso que me alegraría tanto?

—Un beso de Mimi —respondí sabiendo que eso lo volvería a irritar.

Comenzó a gritarme pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo, porque me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde conseguir la canción, por lo que exclame un "Demonios".

—¡Ahora que Yamato, ya te di la solución! ¡¿Ahora qué es lo que te preocupa?! —exclamó.

—Que no sé dónde conseguir la canción —contesté.

Pero una nueva idea surgió en mi cabeza y con ella la imagen de la persona que me podría ayudar.

—Taichi, dijiste que nuestros hermanos fueron a la biblioteca.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Y eso, ¿hace cuánto fue?

—Cómo una hora más o menos.

—Bueno, luego nos vemos tengo algo que hacer —me despedí muy burdamente.

Comencé a correr a casa de mi madre y Takeru. Sabía que ella estaba en horas laborales y, con la confirmación de que mi hermano estaba ocupado, me dejaban el campo libre para esculcar entre las cosas de él y encontrar lo que posiblemente sería mi salvación.

Gracias a que tengo mi propio juego de llaves me fue fácil entrar. Me quité mis zapatos y me dirigí directamente a la recamara de mi hermano. Estaba completamente en orden, contraría a la mía.

Hace algún tiempo ya, había descubierto que Takeru componía canciones, específicamente desde que aprendió a tocar el piano. No había querido decirle nada porque sabía que esa información me ayudaría en algún momento de apremio y vaya que tuve la razón.

Busqué en una mochila que tenía escondida bajo la cama. En ella había varias libretas. La primera que ojeé era de poemas cursis dedicados a "[…] la luz dadora de la vida. Creadora del sol, la luna, las estrellas y de mi existencia". No tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba tanta cursilería. El segundo tenía dibujos muy buenos hechos a lápiz de bellos paisajes primaverales, montañas nevadas, caballos en praderas y retratos humanos; el que no me sorprendió encontrar, para nada, fue el de Hikari. El tercero era el que buscaba, el de sus canciones.

Lo comencé a ver detalladamente, eran puras baladas, la mayoría de ellas sin letra. La primera que encontré era deprimente; definitivamente algo que no quería usar. Seguí revisando hasta que vi la última, estaba a medio terminar y era exactamente lo que necesitaba; mi hermano acababa de salvarme la vida.

Sinceramente me preocupó mucho un pedazo de la letra. Era claro que mi hermano estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero no imaginaba que al grado de soñar con abrirle el corazón de Hikari para saber con certeza a quién quiere. ¿Tanta era su incertidumbre y su ceguera para no darse cuenta que sus sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos? Aunque lo más seguro es que la frase esté en sentido figurado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me indicó la presencia de alguien más. Ahí parado, con su mano derecha sobre la puerta y con una cara de asombro y preocupación, se encontraba mi querido hermano.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, necesito hablar contigo —le dije y su rostro se tornó molesto.

—¡¿Quién te dio permiso de revisar mis cosas?! —preguntó algo exasperado.

—Nadie —respondí—, pero no te preocupes que tus pequeñas habilidades de compositor ya las había descubierto.

Su rostro volvió a mostrar su sorpresa. Se puso a recoger sus libretas, excepto la de sus canciones, la cual tenía entre mis manos. Las guardó en su mochila y fue a cerrar la puerta. Cuando regresó se sentó en su cama y me dirigió una mirada de súplica.

—Por favor que nadie se entere, me da pena —me pidió.

—No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo —mi respuesta lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Bueno y, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

—Sencillo, necesito que me dejes usar ésta canción —dije dándole su libreta.

—Pero esa canción aún no está terminada y dime, ¿para qué la ocupas?

—Me gustaría cantarla en el concierto de la próxima semana. Así que tienes hasta mañana para tenerla lista, porque también necesito tiempo para aprendérmela y ensayarla con la banda.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo quieres que termine la canción tan pronto?

—No lo sé hermanito; créeme que soy consciente de que lo que te estoy pidiendo es algo muy difícil, pero eres el único que me puede ayudar en estos momentos —mis palabras fueron sinceras, él era la única persona que podía ayudarme.

—Está bien, acepto. Lo hago porque de seguro a Sora le va a gustar tu detalle. Sólo tengo una petición —me dijo.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté.

— Dame un día más, eso es todo.

La petición era razonable por lo que terminé aceptando. Takeru había regresado a la casa por algunos libros, los metió a su mochila y salió junto conmigo, pues Hikari aun lo esperaba en la biblioteca. Cansado de tanto ajetreo en tan poco tiempo, decidí irme a mi casa a descansar. La semana que me esperaba iba a ser una la de las más difíciles en mis 15 años de existencia, pero si las cosas salían bien, terminaría siendo una de las mejores.


	2. M

**M**

Problemas, problemas y más problemas. Verdaderamente estaba metido en una situación difícil; todo por culpa de Yamato y su grandiosa idea de querer cantarle a Sora una de mis canciones. Reflexionando un poco, aun no sabía bien cómo se enteró que he compuesto algunas piezas musicales. El constante golpeteó de mi pie derecho no hacía más que manifestar mi nerviosismo y me detuve cuando sentí en mi hombro la mano más delicada que puede haber en el mundo.

Sus cobrizos ojos me decían que la estaba preocupando mucho con mí actitud y eso era lo único que no quería: preocuparla. No lo merece, un ser tan lleno de luz y de alegría como ella debería compartir sus maravillosas cualidades con el mundo y no preocuparse por las probables penas que embriagan mi alma. Pero eso también es parte de su encanto, la manera en la que se da cuenta cuando alguien está pasando por un mal momento y siempre cuenta con las palabras exactas para hacerle ver que todo tiene una solución. Sólo que, a veces siento que conmigo es todavía más observadora. La única persona que conozco con una habilidad semejante es mi cuñada, Sora.

—¿Takeru, te encuentras bien? Regresaste muy raro de tu casa —me preguntó. Normalmente su voz es como el hermoso trinar de un millón de aves. Pero el tono de preocupación que usó hacía parecer que esas aves se estaban lamentando porque tenían miedo, o hambre, que sufrían dolorosamente y me sentí culpable por ser el causante.

—No es nada, Hikari —contesté para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco—. Es sólo que recordé que le prometí hacer un favor a mi hermano y se me había olvidado por completo —sonreí con una falsa alegría para que pasase desapercibida la desesperación que me estaba carcomiendo.

Decidimos continuar con nuestra sesión de estudio, pero mi mente estaba divagando en la forma en que podría terminar la canción en dos días más. Era sábado y el trabajo debía estar listo para el lunes en la noche. La canción era una pintura abstracta de mis sentimientos hacía mi mejor amiga, Hikari. Pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba la manera correcta de cerrarla, de encontrarle un final. Siempre he tenido problemas con lo finales de mis historias, de mis poemas, de mis canciones. No así con mis dibujos.

Mi mente dejó de pensar en la canción buscando un poco de descanso, pero tampoco decidió ponerle atención al libro que llevaba entre mis manos, más bien se dedicó a contemplarla. Ya no la controlaba, ahora trataba de inmortalizarla, grabando meticulosamente cada uno de sus rasgos: su cabello castaño, corto; su tersa piel blanca; su esbelta figura; sus delgadas y delineadas cejas, las cuales, en ese momento, tenía arqueadas al notar que la estaba mirando con mucho escrutinio. Y es que lucía, sencillamente, perfecta. Iba vestida con un sencillo vestido rosa, mallas beige; su bufanda roja; un extraño sombrero blanco y sus tenis cafés. En sus sedosos cabellos castaños se encontraba un prendedor que le quedaba de maravilla. Es que toda ella es maravillosa.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó con una blanca y brillante sonrisa.

Sonreí. Después de todo, es imposible no contagiarme de su alegría, aun en momentos turbulentos.

—Sí, tienes una pelusa en el pelo. Déjame te la quito —mi acción la tomó por sorpresa y no sé, exactamente, por qué se sonrojó de repente. Aunque tengo que admitir que se veía encantadoramente tierna.

Decidimos salir y dar por terminada la sesión de estudio, ya que estaba claro que no podía concentrarme como era debido. Fui a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa. Al llegar me notó pensativo. El momento de paz que había tenido terminó en cuanto entramos al ascensor y mi mente regreso al problema que tenía y que debía encontrarle una solución lo más pronto posible. La cuestión era que mi razón no terminaba de hallar la forma más lógica, o por lo menos la mejor, de terminar la letra; estaba atorado.

Cuando nos detuvimos enfrente de su puerta, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

—¿Aún sigues preocupado por lo del favor que le vas a hacer a tu hermano?

—Sí, es que encuentro una solución lógica a mi problema —le dije bajando los hombros y dejándome derrotar por el sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación.

—¿Y es muy necesario que tengas que pensarlo de manera lógica? —inquirió arqueando la ceja.

—La verdad no estoy seguro —seguí con mi misma postura corporal.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? —le cuestioné y volví a poner erecta mi espalda, mi cabeza levantada, haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzasen.

—Porque a veces la lógica y la razón no son la solución. Hay ocasiones en las que uno tiene que dejar de pensar tanto, escuchar al corazón e inspirarse con aquello que nos traiga paz y tranquilidad —lo dijo mientras miraba el cielo. Al parecer eso era lo que la tranquilizaba.

Y fue como la respuesta llegó hacia mí. Cambié el semblante de mi cara a uno sorpresivo. Era una completa ironía que Hikari me hubiera ayudado a terminar una canción que era totalmente dedicada a ella y sin siquiera saberlo.

—¿Te sucede algo Takeru? ¿Volviste a recordar algo que habías olvidado?

—No, es sólo que me has dado una magnífica idea. ¡Muchas gracias Hikari!

Tuve un momento de felicidad que no me di cuenta cuando la abracé, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí disparado hacia el ascensor y encaminarme, lo más rápido posible, a mi casa. Temía que la idea se me fuera a escurrir como el líquido que pasa sobre las coladeras, o que la musa que decidió iluminarme hubiese cambiado de opinión y prefiriese verme solo y abandonado.

Entré rápido a mi casa, cerré la puerta y me quité mis tenis azules. Era maravilloso ver que eran los únicos en la entrada; no quería volver a tener visitas inesperadas en mi habitación. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, colgué mi preciado gorro blanco en el perchero junto a la puerta, tire mi chamarra gris, me ajusté mi playera verde y me acosté en mi cama.

Tomé mi libreta y un lápiz, dispuesto a terminar mi misión ese mismo día. Ya me importaba poco si la letra expresaba mi total desesperación, creo que la mejor forma de ser sincero es reconocer mis sentimientos tal y como son, y no buscándoles alguna explicación racional. Al cabo mi razón se había perdido por los duros golpes que me propinaba con mis múltiples dudas y temores; convirtiendo mí rabia, causada por mi miedo e impotencia de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, en una loca obsesión por ella; no malsana. Mis fantasías llegaban a huir pavoridas, abandonándome cada vez que mi alma se desmoronaba y hundía en el abismo de mi, cada vez más habitual, tristeza.

Todo por culpa del amor. El amor, aun no sé con exactitud qué es y posiblemente nadie tenga una respuesta definitiva, absoluta, contundente, universal. Algunos dicen que sólo es una cuestión cultural. Otros que se trata, exclusivamente, de un proceso químico de nuestros cerebros. Sinceramente, yo tampoco tengo una respuesta, pero lo que siento es indescriptible, me llena, me hace feliz y eso es lo único que importa. Aunque haya personas que lleguen a pensar que el amor no es otra cosa que una simple ilusión. Si lo que plantean es así, sólo podría decir: ¡oh, que bella ilusión! ¡Divino veneno mortal! ¡Entrego mi vida a tu servicio! ¡Me hago esclavo de tus deseos, renuncio a mí libertad y me proclamo tu más fiel seguidor, sólo por contemplar, eternamente, esa figura celestial que se ha vuelto el ídolo de mis sentimientos y mis sueños! Y, ¿qué es lo que soy, entonces? Simple, un pordiosero que va por este mundo, mendigando, conformándome con los pequeñas migajas de cariño que me das. Amor, placer mundano que me ha de llevar a probar los más exquisitos manjares del universo, del infinito universo. Con todo esto, sólo he podido comprobar que lo que dije al principio es cierto, todo es culpa del amor.

Cuando terminé mi enmienda, me acosté en mi cama con los brazos extendidos. Había logrado un gran avance, ahora sólo faltaba terminar la melodía y hacerla embonar con la letra. Pero eso ya sería mañana.

Por la ventana entró mi fiel amigo Patamon. Iba volando con sus enormes orejas amarillas y aterrizó en mi estómago. Me miró con ese enorme par de ojos azules que tiene, y me preguntó cómo me había ido en el día. Tuve que contarle todo, no me dijo nada. Yo no sentí la necesidad de preguntarle lo que había hecho en el día, lo más probable es que haya estado paseando con Tailmon.

Cuando mi mamá llegó, preparó una comida pre-cocinada que había adquirido en un supermercado; tocaba el turno de macarrones con queso. Al terminar, decidí hacer una importante llamada. Tenía que pedirle permiso al Profesor Fujiyama para que me prestase el salón de música y pudiera terminar mi labor en el piano de la escuela. Llegué a temer las consecuencias que ello me traería. El profesor es buena persona pero puede llegar a ser algo molesto, o podría pedirme algún favor y la verdad no me apetecía. Para mi sorpresa no sucedió nada de eso, dijo que no había problema y que estaba tranquilo porque era un chico de confianza, además me felicitó por tener a la música como una actividad recreativa.

Terminado eso, tomé mi D-Terminal y empecé a escribir un mensaje de disculpa para Hikari. Habíamos quedado en reunirnos con Miyako, Iori y Daisuke en el parque, pero debido a mi nueva tarea tenía que cancelarles.

Su respuesta fue rápida, en ella me decía que lamentaba que no pudiese asistir y que ella tampoco iría, alegando que no se sentía del todo bien. Rápidamente le mande mi respuesta pidiéndole que se juntara con los muchachos aunque yo no estuviese ahí. Pero su respuesta nunca llegó. No pude contener la curiosidad que me estaba carcomiendo y llamé a su casa. Fue Taichi el que me contestó, pero me dijo que Hikari estaba dormida y que había tenido un poco de calentura.

Le pedí que me informara si necesitaban algo y le dije que la cuidara mucho. Él simplemente contesto con un "siempre". Un poco más tranquilo me fui a dormir, el esfuerzo mental y anímico realizado ese día me venció e hizo que cayera en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, el clima era estupendo. El camino estaba tranquilo, la escuela lucía completamente vacía. Era, simplemente, perfecto. Era exactamente lo que quería, estar en compañía de mi soledad para que mi inspiración llegara a altitudes estratosféricas, o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba.

El profesor Fujiyama me estaba esperando en la puerta del salón. Abrió la puerta corrediza de madera, entramos y me dejó las lleves. Me dijo que me tenía la suficiente confianza para cerrar el recinto yo solo. También me advirtió que cuando saliera le avisara al portero quien tenía instrucciones precisas de cerrar en cuanto me fuera y que mañana le me presentara temprano para regresarle las llaves.

No sé con exactitud cuánto fue el tiempo en el que estuve trabajando. La melodía estaba lista, la verdad es que me había costado menos trabajo del que tenía pensado. Ahora, sólo me restaba ensayarla constantemente para afinar los pequeños detalles que pudieron habérseme pasado.

Mi mano izquierda se estaba encargando de tocar los acordes; mi derecha de las armonías. El principio era suave, despacio, lento, como para disfrutar del sonido. Luego un pequeño cambio y entraba la voz masculina en un solo. Después un pequeña intervención instrumental. Posteriormente, la voz femenina haciendo la primera voz y, la masculina, haciendo la segunda. Un pequeño clímax como antesala del final, el cual vuelve a ser lento, suave y mi mano toca el último do; me encanta terminar de tocar con esa tecla, como dando la sensación de un delicado final. Estoy consciente de que no es el pináculo del arte. Posiblemente, ni siquiera tenga los fundamentos para catalogarla de esa manera, pero me dejó una enorme satisfacción, por todo lo que me conllevó y el pedazo de mi alma que puse en ella.

Ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, por lo que me dedique a recoger las partituras, guardar mis cosas en mi mochila y emprender mi retirada. La canción ya estaba lista, pero me sentía un poco exhausto y tenía hambre, así que Yamato podría esperar hasta mañana, que se vencía mi plazo. Cuando salí del salón, alguien me estaba esperando. La luz del sol me calaba la vista, pero por la posición en la que se encontraba, era fácil deducir quien era: mi hermano. Estaba recargado en la enorme ventana, tenía los brazos cruzados, la pierna izquierda flexionada y recargada en la pared; la derecha, completamente extendida. Su mentón apoyado en la base de su cuello. No necesité verlo, pero estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y los abrió al escuchar que yo salía del salón.

Emprendió el paso hacia mí, mientras yo cerraba el salón y guardaba las llaves dentro de mi mochila. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera negra de manga corta y unos zapatos negros. Sus manos siempre estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y sus ojos no se apartaban de mí.

—Me imagine que estarías aquí, enano —me dijo muy serio.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué me estabas buscando?

—Simple, mamá me pidió que te buscara. No le dijiste a donde ibas y tampoco cuanto tiempo tardarías. No llevaste tu celular, ni tampoco la D-Terminal, así que no había forma de comunicarse contigo. Llamó a casa de Taichi y en cuanto se enteraron que no se sabía nada de tu paradero, todos se pusieron histéricos. Hasta que me llamó mamá y le dije que tenía una idea de donde estabas. Le hablé a Taichi y le dije que yo me encargaría de encontrarte, que esperara noticias mías y que les avisara a los demás, en caso de encontrarte.

—¡Ah! ¿Y puedo saber cómo supiste que estaba yo aquí?

—Sencillo, me imagine que trataría de terminar el favor que te pedí. También sabía que no le dirías a nadie y que el único lugar donde podrías terminar satisfactoriamente tu labor, era aquí. Así que no fue complicado.

—Bien —respondí sacando un folder de mi mochila y entregándoselo—. Aquí esta lo que te prometí.

—Sí, te escuche la última vez que la tocaste. Suena genial.

—Gracias —le conteste un tanto apenado.

Emprendimos la marcha a la salida del lugar y me cercioré de hacerle una advertencia:

—Ahora que ya tienes la canción tú te vas a tener que encargar de hacer los arreglos.

—Por supuesto Takeru, ya has hecho lo suficiente para ayudarme. Nada más que tenemos que ir a mitad de semana con papá.

—¿A qué y a dónde?

—A la Sociedad Japonesa de Derechos de Autor, para que registres la canción como tuya. Se lo comenté a papá y dijo que es lo que debes de hacer, hizo un par de llamadas y se aseguró de que no habrá trabas burocráticas. Además, prometió que no iba a decir nada.

—Bueno, muchas gracias. Cuando vea a papá me encargare de agradecerle. Por cierto —desvié un poco la conversación—, necesito hacerte otra advertencia.

—¿Cuál? —me preguntó.

—La canción está escrita para que la canten una voz masculina y una femenina. Y que yo recuerde, no tienes a ninguna mujer en tu banda.

—Tienes razón, eso será un problema. ¿Podrías sugerirme a alguien?

—La verdad, estaba pensando en Miyako, pero creo que no sería buena idea —nos detuvimos y mi hermano puso una cara de susto sólo al imaginarse la situación—. Otra opción que estaba contemplando es que le pidieras el favor a June Motomiya.

—¡No hagas esa clase de bromas Takeru! Eso no podría hacerlo sin salir ileso cuando Sora me vea cantando con ella. Además de que tampoco me parece buena idea con lo gritona que es.

—Pues, sinceramente no sé quién más.

Dejamos de hablar porque tenía que ir con el conserje a decirle que ya me iba. Al salir de la escuela, vi que Yamato iba feliz, lo cual me causó mucha curiosidad y por eso le pregunté:

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—Porque ya se a quien le voy a pedir el favor.

—¿A quién? —quise saber sin dilatación.

Detuvo su andar y con una sonrisa, aún más ensanchada, me dijo:

—A Mími.

* * *

Un sincero agradecimiento a **Cesar14399** por su review. A Cassandra Lilith Mircalla y a PrincesadelaluzRenesmeeKinomoto por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Y a todas aquellas personas que la hayan leído.


	3. O

**O**

Estaba metida en un complejo y problemático dilema. La situación era crítica y no había margen de error. Tampoco era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, debía de analizar detenidamente todos los aspectos posibles, o las consecuencias serían funestas. Y el contexto, tampoco era el mejor de todos.

Había un tope económico; el lugar, a punto de cerrar; mi mamá ya estaba fastidiada y mi papá, al borde del colapso. Pero es que la verdad no sabía por cual decidirme, si por el vestido negro o el rojo. El negro era un vestido largo, de una sola pieza; corte imperio. Tenía una abertura en la parte derecha, cuello halter y un pronunciado escote en la espalda. Simple, sencillo pero fino. Hacía juego con un conjunto de pedrería que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños. El rojo era largo; de una pieza; cuello de corazón, sin mangas; venía acompañado de un par de guantes. Estaba adornado con finos encajes y la abertura de la pierna derecha era más larga. Tenía unos aretes y una gargantilla de oro, regalos de navidad, que le combinaban perfecto. Podía resumirlo con tres palabras: elegante, refinado y sexy.

Era en este tipo de ocasiones en las que entendía lo difícil que es ser yo y tener un buen gusto de la moda y la elegancia. Al final, tuve que decidirme por llevarme el negro y esperar otra rebaja para poder comprar el rojo. De camino al apartamento, y ya con mi vanidad saciada, por el momento, me puse a pensar con seriedad la propuesta de Yamato. La verdad es que se me hacía un lindo gesto lo que trataba de hacer por Sora. Quién diría que el chico frío del grupo tendría esa clase de detalles para con alguien que no fuera su hermano. Pero la verdad es que eso sólo era apariencia, Yamato siempre estuvo al pendiente de nosotros, a su manera, pero le importábamos. Como también le importamos al cabeza hueca de Taichi y nada más de recordarlo me hizo hervir la sangre. Cómo es posible que un chico sea tan despistado y no se dé cuenta de las señales que le ponen para que invite a salir a alguien.

—¿Te pasa algo cariño? —preguntó mi madre y le dije que estaba algo fastidiada y poder salir airosa de la conversación. La verdad, no me apetecía contarle a mi madre el lío amoroso en el que estaba metida y menos con mi padre presente. Así que decidí enfocarme en lo que había ocupado mis pensamientos en un principio: la propuesta de Yamato.

Me había llamado por teléfono y explicado, a grandes rasgos, su plan. Me parecía perfecto, pero le dije que lo pensaría para ponerlo un poco nervioso; a decir verdad, no había nada que pensar, lo haría gustosa. Sin embargo, había algo que aún no me convencía, no sabría decir qué con exactitud, pero sentía que yo debía hacer algo.

Al llegar a casa me metí a mi cuarto y me encerré para medirme el vestido con los accesorios. Modelé un rato, me fascinaba como me veía. Indudablemente se me hacía lucir muy bien con el juego de joyas. Además resaltaban bien mi figura, mi cabello y ojos castaños.

Posteriormente me puse mi piyama y prendí mi laptop para revisar el correo. Nada interesante; algunas cadenas, publicidad y un largo etcétera. Decidí, entonces, escuchar un poco de música. Mientras lo hacía me llegó un correo de Hikari, al parecer ya se sentía mejor. Eran una serie de fotos que se había tomado ese día, con la cámara digital Sony DSC-P31 que le había regalado en navidad. Era sorprendente lo que ahora podían hacer las cámaras. Es decir, ya no se requerían de esos molestos rollos y ya podías ver cómo había salido la foto y no tenías que esperar a que te la entregaran ya impresa.

Lo que no me gustó, en absoluto, fue tener que ver, en todas las fotos, a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos: Taichi. No sé con exactitud cuándo fue que me empecé a fijar en él y tampoco podría señalar que era lo que me atraía, porque sí, ya había aceptado que ese cabeza hueca me interesaba mucho.

No pude evitar recordar la vez que regresó del funeral de su abuela. Él y Hikari se veían devastados, aunque él lo disimulaba mejor; supongo que para darle fortaleza a su hermana. Recuerdo que fuimos a verlos a su casa y los abracé con mucha efusividad. Cuando estuve entre sus brazos me sentí volar, no sé cómo explicarlo. Lo único que quería es que dejara de sufrir. Creo que nuestra presencia los reconfortó, o por lo menos hizo más llevadera la situación.

Durante ese tiempo, intenté que me notara, me esmeraba en mi arreglo personal cada vez que sabía que lo vería; iba a todos sus partidos de futbol y a los entrenamientos que tenía los miércoles por la tarde, ya que pasaba por los campos para poder ir a mi clase de cocina. Aunque esto lo hacía para sondear el terreno, es decir, tenía que ver si a él le interesaba alguna de las molestas chicas que forman su club de fans. La mayoría de ellas son muy bonitas, pero al parecer a él no le atraía ninguna; por lo menos eso es un alivio.

El problema fue cuando se enteró Sora, no ha dejado de molestarme tratando de convencerme para que le diga lo que me hace sentir. Pero ya he tomado una decisión definitiva, eso nunca lo haré. No es propio de mí ni de ninguna señorita que se dé a respetar. Sora fue un caso aparte, porque ella y Yamato son muy reservados y alguien tenía que ceder. Mi caso con Taichi es distinto, él es un muchacho aventado pero demasiado despistado. Además, yo no voy a rogarle cariño a nadie, no me educaron para eso. Sin embargo, ninguna de mis tácticas había dado resultados siquiera para que me invitara un mísero helado.

Así que decidí emplear una estrategia diferente, tendría citas con distintos muchachos, los cuales eran cuidadosamente seleccionados e instruidos para actuar de cierta manera. Diez dólares la hora, al parecer, les era suficiente. Sora se encargaría de que el cabeza hueca se enterara de mis reuniones, pero al parecer no ha surtido el efecto esperado, por lo que ya he pensado de dejar eso, mis reservas se agotan. Aunque Sora me ha dicho que ha notado un cambio en su actitud; anda tenso y molesto gran parte del tiempo.

Como ya me sentía agotada de todo lo que estaba pensando, me dirigí a mi santuario personal, mi tocador, y comencé a preparar los tratamientos para mi piel, que me aplico cada noche antes de irme a dormir. Al terminar, destendí mi cama. Primero el grande y suave edredón rosa, luego la cobija y, por último, la sabana. Apagué mi lámpara de noche y me dispuse a dormir.

Al poco tiempo volví a encender la luz y de pronto recordé que había olvidado algo importante… ¡No había comprado zapatos nuevos para mi vestido negro!

A la mañana siguiente asistí a la escuela. Todavía estaba molesta conmigo misma por distraída, semejante omisión me es imperdonable; por lo menos por algunos días. Es que, ¡¿cómo es posible que me pasara esto?! Ahora entiendo porque mi papá soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando le dije que era todo. Me imagino que mamá debió estar muy cansada, pues a ella también se le olvidó.

En fin, las clases siguieron con normalidad. Al final del día escolar, me reuní con Yamato en la cafetería para darle mi respuesta; la cual sería afirmativa. Cuando llegué esteba sentado, conversando con Sora. Ella y yo teníamos el mismo problema con los uniformes, simplemente no nos gustaba estar sujetas a tener que vestir la misma ropa todos los días. ¡Digo, ni que estuviéramos en la militarizada! Aunque ello trae sus ventajas, no tengo un colapso mental todas las mañanas por no saber que ponerme. Sin embargo, eso no quita que el diseño sea horroroso. Es completamente verde; la falda llega hasta la mitad del muslo, creo que es lo único sensato; el suéter es de manga larga; pero lo peor de todo es el cuello de marinero, simplemente feo.

Después de haberme desahogado, pasé a tomar asiento con ellos. Tiempo después se nos unió Miyako, otra que compartía nuestro disgusto con el uniforme; Koushiro, a quien le importan poco esas cosas; y el descarado de Taichi. Es decir, quién en su sano juicio detiene su andar, cuando su destino es ir a reunirse con sus amigos, para firmar autógrafos a una jauría de hambrientas muchachas descerebradas. Lo bueno es que Miyako ya estaba con nosotros, sino también vendría a molestar a Yamato.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad. Miyako y Koushiro se tuvieron que retirar a la sala de cómputo, de la cual estaban encargados. Inesperadamente Sora se acercó a Taichi y le pidió hablar en privado, por un momento temí que hablara de más, pero sabía que Sora no haría algo así. Esto lo aprovechó Yamato para hablar conmigo.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? Porque vamos a empezar a ensayar hoy.

—Está bien, lo haré. Pero sólo porque se trata de mi mejor amiga.

—¡Muchas gracias! Te veré hoy a las seis en el portón de la escuela.

No seguimos conversando porque Taichi y Sora regresaron. Sora no se sentó, se me acercó y me pidió que fuéramos al baño. Me levanté para acompañarla y dirigí mi vista hacia Taichi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante que me pareció una eternidad. El contacto se rompió cuando Yamato le pasó la mano enfrente del rostro y cuando Sora me jaló.

Ya estando dentro, le pregunté sin rodeos:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yamato está tramando algo, lo conozco.

La respuesta me dejó sin palabras por un momento. Por mi mente empezaron a divagar varias ideas, hasta que me di cuenta de que podría sospechar lo de la canción que piensa cantarle. Para cerciorarme si era eso, o pensaba si era alguna posible infidelidad, pregunté:

—¿Y crees que sea algo malo?

—No. La verdad no lo creo. Pero es que la duda me está matando. Sobre todo porque está próximo el White day y quisiera salirme de la rutina social. Quisiera darle algo, ya sé que le regalé unos chocolates en San Valentín, pero me gustaría darle algún detalle.

—¿Dónde he escuchado eso? —murmuré. Por fortuna, Sora no había escuchado bien lo que dije.

—¿Pero tienes alguna idea? —volví a cuestionar.

—Sí, sé que Taichi sabe algo. Pero el muy tonto no me quiso decir nada,

Hasta ese momento no había pensado que Taichi podría estar enterado de algo y que Sora lo haya nombrado sólo hizo que recordara los malos días que he tenido y me enojé.

Me preguntó que me pasaba y no tuve más remedio que desahogarme con ella. Le conté que pensaba dejar de lado mi estrategia de citas y lo que me pasó ayer. Que fui a mi boutique preferida a aprovechar el último día de rebajas y que sólo puede comprar un vestido y que me olvidé por completo de los zapatos.

Sora me conocía muy bien para saber que lo que me había pasado no era poca cosa. Así que decidió consolarme y cuando ya estuve más tranquila, salimos del baño. Yo me retiré al salón a recoger unas cosas. Taichi y Sora fueron a los vestidores para ir a sus prácticas deportivas y Yamato se disponía a acompañarlos. La molestia no se me había pasado del todo así que creo que los muchachos notaron mi estado de ánimo. La verdad no presté mucha atención, sólo me di cuenta de que se quedaron charlando, posiblemente de mí.

Hoy no tenía clase de gastronomía, así que no tenía pretexto para ir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, y la verdad tampoco me apetecía. Pasé una tarde aburrida, hasta que me dieron las seis y me dispuse a irme con Yamato a iniciar con los ensayos de la dichosa presentación que teníamos para el domingo; porque, ya estoy dentro.

Yamato ya me estaba esperando, así que cuando llegué nos encaminamos al lugar en donde ensayan. No hablamos durante buena parte del trayecto, hasta que me carcomió la curiosidad y le pregunté sobre lo que se quedaron hablando cuando me separé de ellos. Me dijo que Sora les contó sobre mi pequeña molestia por la distracción que había tenido la noche anterior; es decir, lo de mis zapatos.

El ensayo fue bueno, la letra me pareció un poco extraña, pero como habla del amor, me pareció indicada para Sora. El papá de Akira, el tecladista del grupo, se ofreció a llevarnos a nuestras respectivas casas. Pero cuando nos estábamos yendo, accidentalmente, le lastimé la mano a Akira, cuando me disponía a cerrar la puerta de la camioneta. Nos tuvimos que ir, rápidamente, a un hospital para que le revisaran la mano. Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho. La fractura en varios dedos le impediría tocar por una semana, como mínimo. Así que me dirigí con Yamato para externarle mi arrepentimiento.

—Lo lamento mucho Yamato.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente.

—Pero te arruiné tus planes, el concurso y la sorpresa de Sora. Con lo de Akira no se va poder hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Tengo un plan.

—¿Un plan? ¿Y cuál es? —pregunté llena de curiosidad.

—La tendré que pedir a mi hermano que toque el teclado ese día.

—¡¿A Takeru?! —grité sin haberme dado cuenta. Yamato me pidió que bajara la voz, pues en un hospital no está permitido hablar muy alto— ¿Y por qué a él? —volví a preguntar, moderando mi tono.

—Porque él es el autor de la canción.

La revelación me dejó impactada. ¡¿Takeru escribía canciones?! Ese niño es simplemente sorprendente. Ahora, analizando un poco la letra, podría aventurarme a decir que la pensó para Hikari. ¡Ah, esos muchachos!

—Si lo que estás pensando es que la canción la compuso pensando en Hikari. Déjame decirte que acertaste —me dijo Yamato.

—Sí, me lo imaginé.

Salimos de urgencias cuando terminaron de vendar a Akira y me disculpe por milésima vez. El muchacho y su papá lo tomaron bien, sabían que fue un accidente, pero eso no aminoraba mi sentimiento de culpa.

Cuando regresé a casa vi a mis padres conversar con Palmon. Pienso que mis papás, después de los incidentes de 1999, tomaron la decisión, cuando se presentó la oportunidad, de irnos a vivir a los Estados Unidos para huir de una situación similar; lo mismo habíamos hecho cuatro años atrás. Pero con lo sucedido hace dos años, se dieron cuenta de que no había lugar en el mundo en el que pudiese pasar algo relacionado con los digimon, y creyeron que, si así son las cosas, era mejor estar en la tierra que nos había visto nacer. Por eso regresamos hace menos de un año.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me quedé pensando en lo que había vivido en los últimos días. De repente se me quedó grabada la conversación que sostuve con Sora en el baño y, repentinamente, se me ocurrió una extraordinaria idea. Ayudaría a mi amiga con sus problemas, de eso no había duda. Inmediatamente la llamé, no había nada que pensar y no iba a romper una promesa, pues, en ningún momento, Yamato me pidió que le guardara el secreto.

—Sora, perdona por molestarte pero ya sé que sorpresa puedes darle a Yamato.

—¿De qué hablas, Mimi? —me respondió somnolienta, la acababa de despertar.

—Vas a cantar con Yamato en el concierto que tiene el domingo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **The-BigBoss **y **Anon** por sus respectivos reviews.

**Anon: **Me complace que te haya gustado mi historia. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero también sea de tu agrado.

**Aviso:** En el siguiente capítulo, el último, revelaré la canción que inspiró este fic. La canción es la que "compuso" Takeru y he puesto algunas referencias de la letra. Nos veremos en la próxima. Que tengan una linda semana.


	4. R

**La canción que me inspiró esta historia es _Cuatro veces amor_; interpretada por Manuel Mijares y Lucero; composición de Lolita de la Colina y Adrián Posse.**

* * *

**R**

Sencillamente no puedo creer que me haya prestado para hacer algo tan vergonzoso como esto. Y no es que la acción en sí, lo sea; pero es que me da mucha vergüenza hacer algo de semejante naturaleza.

Estoy arriba del escenario; escondida, entre bambalinas, de un mar de adolescentes que esperan a diversos conjuntos musicales y escucharlos tocar. Pienso, ¿cómo llegué aquí? Y la respuesta es el nombre de una persona, la culpable se llama Mimi Tachikawa y se dice ser mi mejor amiga. No entiendo cómo fue que me deje convencer de tan alocado plan.

Todo comenzó con los problemas que tenía mi novio, Yamato, quien tenía que presentar una producción nueva. Además, tenía el pendiente de regalarme algo el día de hoy, White day, aunque yo ignoraba esto último.

Por azares del destino, yo también sentí una imperiosa necesidad de salirme de la convención social y regalarle algo a mi novio. Pero no se me ocurría nada al respecto. Se lo comenté a Mimi cuando estábamos en el baño, en una de esas pláticas terapéuticas que tenemos muy seguido. La mayoría de ellas son por diversos temas, pero siempre hay una constante: Taichi Yagami.

Mi mejor amiga se muere por mi mejor amigo, y creo que también es a la inversa; pero de eso no estoy segura. En fin, esa misma noche, cuando ya estaba dormida, Mimi me llamó y me contó algo que me dejo anonadada: Yamato había ideado dedicarme la canción que tocaría el día del concierto. Me pareció un lindo detalle, sabía que Yamato estaba planeando algo, pero nunca me imaginé que algo así.

El problema vino con la loca idea de Mimi. La canción tenía una voz masculina y una femenina, ella le había prometido a Yamato cantarla ese día, y ella me propuso que, el día del evento, yo la sustituyera y le diera la sorpresa a Yamato.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo crees que yo voy a hacer algo semejante?!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No crees que sería lindo, verlo a los dos en un mismo escenario?

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero… es que… ¡yo no me sé la canción¡ ¡Y tampoco sé cantar muy bien!

—Bueno, eso tiene solución. Es lógico que no te sepas la canción, ya lo tenía previsto; tendremos unos pequeños ensayos en tu casa, te aprenderás la letra y te enseñare a cantar. No es difícil querida, tu déjame eso a mí. Iniciaremos el día de mañana después del ensayo con Yamato, ¿qué te parece?

Dude por unos segundos, me parecía una alocada idea. Pero también, de manera inexplicable, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de intentarlo. Piyomon me animó, me apoyó, me dijo que todo saldría bien.

—Bu… bueno, está bien, lo intentaremos.

A partir de ese día, mis encuentros con Yamato se limitaron a la escuela y los entrenamientos de tenis y eso causó un gran vacío en mí ser. Después de mí práctica, él tenía el ensayo que yo no podía ver y luego yo tenía un ensayo del que él no estaba enterado y tampoco podía presenciar. En las tarde me paseaba por distintos centros comerciales y luego iba a mi casa para tener mis sesiones con Mimi. Sólo que ella, algunas veces, es muy impredecible. Habíamos quedado que los ensayos serían en mi casa, pero en el segundo día, lo tuvimos que hacer en la suya, porque tenía flojera de ir hasta la mía.

Ese día pude ver la nueva adquisición de Mimi. Era un hermoso vestido negro; de una sola pieza; corte imperial; cuello halter y una moderada abertura en la pierna derecha. Además, me enseñó sus accesorios; con la única excepción de sus zapatos. Mimi siempre se ha caracterizado por su buen gusto y creo que esta compra no fue la excepción.

Otro imprevisto me ocurrió el jueves. Ese día no tuve práctica y decidí ir a Shibuya. En el camino me encontré con Taichi, creó que estaba aburrido y decidió ir a dar un paseo y descansar, un poco, de la presión de los exámenes finales y del final del trimestre. Nos fuimos juntos y paseamos un rato. En uno de los exhibidores de una tienda de zapatos, vi unos que me parecieron lindísimos para Mimi. Eran unas sandalias negras, de tiras y tacón mediano.

—¡Mira esas sandalias! —grité por la impresión y creó que asusté a mi acompañante.

—¡¿Qué pasó, Sora?!

—Que mires esas sandalias. Son perfectas para el vestido que se compró Mimi.

—Ah, era eso. Bueno, es mejor que sigamos.

Seguimos nuestro camino. Me fije en la reacción de Taichi: normal. Pensé que podría interesarle el problema de Mimi, pero creo que no. Además, él no se identifica por ser muy suspicaz, aunque eso ha venido cambiando con el tiempo. Por lo que podría ir descartando la posibilidad de que Taichi sienta algo por Mimi. Aunque no estoy muy convencida de eso, algo en mi interior me lo dice.

La primera vez que leí la letra de la canción, me quedé impactada. Era un tema que hablaba sobre el amor, mi emblema. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me enteré de quien era el autor de la pieza, pues dudé que fuera de Yamato, no tenía su sello.

Fue al día siguiente, viernes, en la escuela. Mimi y yo íbamos rumbo a nuestras respectivas casas cuando le comenté mi duda.

—Oye Mimi, ¿tú sabes de quien es la canción que estamos ensayando?

—Por supuesto.

—Sí, y bien, ¿de quién es?

—De Takeru —me respondió con la mayor naturalidad.

—¡Qué, ¿Takeru?! —grité, otra vez, presa por lo inesperado de la noticia— Vaya, así que Takeru escribe canciones, me imagino que su inspiración debe ser Hikari.

—En efecto, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Yamato.

—Oye, ¿tú sabes por qué ya no le he visto irse con Hikari después de la escuela?

—Sí, es que hubo un pequeño accidente en el primer ensayo y le lastime la mano a Akira. Entonces, Yamato le pidió, de favor, a Takeru que tocara con nosotros y está yendo a los ensayos. Por cierto, toca muy bien, tiene talento.

—Vaya, otra sorpresa. Ese Takeru es una caja de sorpresas.

Interrumpimos nuestra plática, porque nos percatamos de la presencia de Hikari, a quien decidimos acompañar. Su hermano y Takeru iban a jugar la finales regionales; en soccer y basquetbol, respectivamente, y decidimos hacerle compañía.

Las complicaciones vinieron el día de ayer, sábado. Mimi me citó en el auditorio, por la tarde, para que terminásemos de ensayar mi número, mi desenvolvimiento en el escenario y demás. Yamato me llamó el viernes por la noche para proponerme algo.

—Sora, ¿qué tienes que hacer mañana?

—Voy a ir con Mimi, no sé qué quiere que le ayude —mentí.

—¿Y, no puedes cancelarle?

—Lo siento, amor, pero no puedo. Ya se lo había prometido y no puedo fallarle.

—Bueno, como quieras —me contestó, un poco enojado y mejor decidió colgar.

Esa fue la última vez que le hablé y me sentí la peor persona del mundo por haberle mentido de esa forma. Cuando llegué, hoy, al auditorio, lo noté molesto, por eso no quise hablarle y mejor me he escondido tras bambalinas, para que no me vea. Mientras tanto, Mimi, después de buscarme como una loca, se la ha pasado explicándome lo que tengo que hacer y eso no hace más que ponerme nerviosa.

Es cuando noto que Yamato, Takeru, Mimi y los demás chicos de la banda, enfundados con el uniforme de la escuela, han tomado sus posiciones. Se levanta el telón y es hora de comenzar lo planeado. Dejo de pensar por un momento y enfocarme en escuchar a mi corazón. Un presentimiento me dice, que todo saldrá bien. Las sesiones de canto con Mimi fueron un éxito, dijo que no lo hacía nada más, así que sólo ensayamos la canción y corregimos algunos detalles; eso me da confianza.

Takeru comienza con la melodía; Yamato, a tocar la guitarra; y el público, a gritar eufóricamente. Yamato empieza a buscar con la mirada a una persona, me imagino que a mí, veo en sus ojos un dije de tristeza. Está tan concentrado en buscarme que no se ha dado cuenta de que Mimi ha abandonado el escenario. Entro, veo a la multitud emocionada e identifico a los chicos y los digimon: Hawkmon, Miyako, Ken, Wormmon, Iori, Armadimon, Hikari, Tailmon, Patamon, Taichi, Agumon (quien traía cargando un extraño paquete), Gomamon, Piyomon, Palmon, Koushiro, Tentomon, Daisuke, V-mon, Jō y Gomamon; Mimi, quien abandonó el escenario, se reúne con ellos. Intento olvidar mis temores, mis dudas, y empiezo a cantar con el corazón.

Dos corazones cantan, extasiados, una canción sobre el escenario. Uno tenía una sorpresa preparada, pero él fue el sorprendido; tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar; estaba inseguro por la actitud de su otra mitad; pero ahora está feliz y lo demuestra con una sonrisa y una luz de felicidad que se desprende de sus ojos. El otro dejó a un lado su nerviosismo; la felicidad de ver un rostro contento en la persona que ama, hace que todo lo demás sea pasajero, banal y sin importancia.

Dos corazones están alegres. Uno ha podido expresar, por medio de su canción, que lo que siente por su mejor amiga es más que una amistad. El otro no puede contener la alegría de que sus fantasías se han vuelto realidad y que el amor de su mejor amigo le pertenece a ella. Uno ha vencido la vergüenza, el otro tiene la certeza; escucho a sus amigas hablar y sabe que la canción fue pensada en ella. Ahora todo tiene sentido; ella le ayudó a terminarla, vaya ironía.

Dos corazones se abrazan contentos en medio de una multitud de adolescentes. Uno ha reunido el valor para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. El otro, ve un sueño realizado. Uno tuvo la idea de hacer un regalo. El otro recibió unos lindos zapatos negros, que hacían juego con un vestido recién adquirido; lo que aumenta su alegría a alturas insospechadas. Dos corazones se besan con cariño, una caricia que habían esperado mucho tiempo y que se estaban disfrutando en todo su esplendor. Una caricia que es capaz de calmar el volcán de un corazón intranquilo y de llevarlo a los lugares más hermosos del universo, para después traer una paz necesaria, perdurable, profunda. Una sonrisa adorna el rostro de dos corazones que terminan con dudas, inseguridades y le abren el paso a una dicha que sólo habían vivido en sueños.

Muchos corazones gozan alegres una canción que retumba en todo el recinto. Emocionados por ver un espectáculo semejante, anonadados de ver el cariño de dos enamorados.

Una melodía se siente viva, es escuchada, existe. Ya no es un montón de notas escritas entre cinco líneas, bajo el rigor de un compás. Ya no es una letra impresa en papel. Ya es arte.

Muchas mentes están seguras, es el mejor número musical que se ha presentado. Saben cuál va a ser su veredicto.

Un padre se siente orgulloso. Ve como su hijo se desenvuelve en el escenario junto a su pareja; como se tratan; como interpretan, a la perfección, el papel de enamorados sin remedio. Ve como su hijo menor da muestras de su talento, de cómo vence su vergüenza y es correspondido a cabalidad. Está orgulloso de transmitir a dos hermanos, a una pareja, al grupo de sus hijos, a una ovación de pie.

Dos corazones cantaron una canción, se miran con pasión y se funden en un trillado, pero dulce beso que esperan dure hasta la eternidad. Dos corazones se miran con amor.

Un corazón está apenado por que han descubierto su secreto, se siente traicionado ante una promesa incumplida. Un corazón se siente amenazado, rompió su palabra y, al parecer, el secreto se esparció mucho; está en problemas.

Un corazón no siente remordimiento, nunca prometió guardar ese secreto. Muchas mentes se sienten impresionadas, descubrieron que la romántica idea vino de la cabeza menos esperada. Y que un par de zapatillas son de la talla justa de su exigente dueña; al parecer esa cabeza hueca no era tan despistada.

Tres parejas de corazones hoy duermen más tranquilas; sus preocupaciones se han esparcido como el vapor; se han diluido como el chocolate en un vaso de leche, formando una bebida deliciosa lista para disfrutar. Una curiosa analogía entre tan famosa bebida y el romance. Tres parejas de corazones se sienten realizadas y felices; y una hermosa luna llena ha sido testigo inmutable de lo aquí contado; vigilante sigiloso y discreto.

Ya lo dice la canción, lo resume, lo sintetiza, todo esto fue: "por culpa del amor".

* * *

Quiero agradecer a **PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto**, **Cesar14399**, **Cassandra Lilith Mircalla**, **The-BigBoss** y **mik4959**, por catalogar a esta historia como una de sus favoritas y ser seguidores de la misma. Además de agradecer a **Cesar14399**, **Anon**, **The-BigBoss** y **mik4959**, por haberme dejado un review. Me alegra haber recibido sus opiniones; tengan por seguro que fueron alegremente recibidas.

**Anon: **Ojalá que la espera no haya sido mucha. Te agradezco tus palabras y me da alegría que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que igual disfrutes éste y que sea de tu agrado el cierre.

Nada más agregar, que si alguien que no tiene cuenta gusta dejar un review, le contestaré en mi perfil, como lo estoy haciendo con mi historia **Digimon union: Colisión de dimensiones**. A los que tengan cuenta les contesto por PM como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Sólo me resta agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se interesaron por mi trabajo y lo leyeron. A todos, ¡muchas gracias! Nos vemos hasta la próxima y les mando muchos saludos, en donde quiera que estén y feliz White day (a todos los que lo celebren y los que no, también). :)


End file.
